


finale.

by cryinghoe



Category: Glass (2019), Split (2016)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Dr. Staple Is A Bitch, Gen, Slow Burn, We All Hate Dr. Staple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 03:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21111692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryinghoe/pseuds/cryinghoe
Summary: and his eyes turned glassy before he realized what the aching pain was in his stomach. a bullet wound. and the beast couldn't save him this time.





	finale.

Zing! 

A pain began to form in his side. He looked from the girl next to him, to the white ambulance truck, down to his stomach. Shot. He had been shot when she moved out of the way and he felt pain infiltrating his body at an alarming speed.

Dark red liquid began to pour from his abdomen. Those blue optics were still confused as possible, Kevin had no clue what was going on as he watched his blood leak down to his yellow pants. Dennis was in too much shock to even try and take the light from Kevin to clean the pants. He lifted his hand to cover the wound as tears spilled down his face. This was all happening so fast- his other hand covered his hand now as the blood seeped through both of the blockades.

"K-Kevin," Casey was tearing up as well, "I'm- We- I need to get you to the bed over there." The timid brunette pointed to the men who were pulling out the bed from the ambulance, "Please."

He couldn't offer a response, just nodding slowly. He dragged his feet, his right side striking with pain as he inched closer and closer to the bed. His vision was becoming doubles, wavering from side to side. Voices were screaming in his head, making the outside world nothing but a show with no noise. Casey looked over momentarily only to see sky blue optics becoming glazed over with realization. She knew his personalities were screaming at him, probably saying awful things. She looked back down to the asphalt as the paramedics grabbed him by his muscled arms and laid him on the bed.

He was completely silent as everything continued on. A bandage was wrapped around his waist as quick as possible, but no pain was felt. He felt as if he was being yanked around lifelessly, listening to Barry, Patricia and Dennis all argue with each other in his brain.

"It's what we deserve!" Barry screamed at the two.

"The Beast could have protected us," Patricia's posh voice was strained, she was feeling the wound, "We could have ran! We could have killed that idiot, killed the girl-"

"-The one person who actually believed we were real?" Dennis hissed at her.

Patricia gasped. Dennis and Barry went silent. More than one wound ran in the body now...

Kevin was groaning, his personalities were giving him a headache. He wanted everything to stop, he couldn't handle the pain, the arguments-! Casey rejoined him, putting her arm under his head. Tears were still stinging in her eyes. Caring for her kidnapper... This wasn't the life Casey was meant to live. Even though Kevin had an idea, he needed to keep himself alive. He didn't want to die...

"What's happening?" He turned to her, body contracting with pain.

It was hard to see him in such a state. Casey could barely watch but she had to power through... She knew that he needed her in this moment. His neck veins pulsated and his head jerked in her arms.

"I like being nine," A small and quiet voice whimpered- Hedwig didn't know what was happening, he was only nine. 

Casey's eyes only watered more. She had grown to truly get along with Hedwig. He never hurt her, he never did her wrong... She realized this and listening to the little boy in pain made her body physically ache with regret. Regret of letting these terrible people kill Kevin.

"It-" Hedwig gasped, "It hurts, Casey!" He always said her name with a slight lisp.

Her thumb stroked his cheek as tears poured down his face, only silent and listening to him.

"Get it to stop hurting, I can't-" He chokes on his words, "I can't hold onto the light, Casey," His eyes look frightened. For the nine year old in this mans body, he held the most power. He was able to kick people in and out of the light with his own free will.

His head twitched again and Casey watched the playful gleam in his eyes frantically flee and a serious tone take over.

"I should've never listened to her." Dennis seethed, mentioning Patricia. That bitch convinced him. "I- ugh!"

A groan overtook him, the pain in his side becoming nearly extreme. Dennis looked down as Casey did the same, blood covered his abdomen. He was bleeding out quickly, with no one to help him. What did he expect? That this terrible institution was going to genuinely keep him alive? No, he shouldn't have. What a fool.

"I- It's all dirty-" Dennis mutters, tearing his vision away. He's twitching, the OCD is strong. He wants to put his body in bleach to cleanse himself of the blood that was probably staining him and it felt terrible and- God, this was punishment. "We gotta clean these pants, Casey." He breathed heavily.

All Casey could do was nod and let the tears stream down her face. He sounded so tortured, so hurt... She couldn't have imagined ever being in his spot. The amount of pain he was going through... He was going through the pain of 24 personalities...

Kevin stared off into the distance.

Everyone was screaming in his head. Barry was trying to control everyone as slowly chairs began to dissolve from the light. He watched personalities go to nothing- so many people dissolve from the light. It was only him and a few others. It was terrible. They tried their hardest to protect Kevin in any way that they possibly could but here they are, completely failing at the one thing that they were meant to do.

Nobody believed them.  
Nobody thought they existed.  
Everyone thought it was Kevin putting on acts.  
They always thought he was shaming the people who also had DID.  
But they always invalidated him.

Casey held his head still, shaking as the paramedics came closer. They figured he was dead, he hadn't spoken but Casey knew that those personalities of his were trying to make sense of whatever was happening.

"...As his body slowly succumbs to the inevitable," Orwell slowly speaks, sky blue optics staring up to the sunny sky, "...a sensation of cold water spreads through his body."

A tear caught on Casey's cheek as she stared in confusion. Orwell was narrating his own death with fluttering eyes and heavy gasps of air.

"His thoughts are a mixture of fear and sweet relief," He ends with chokes, as another personality speaks in.

Casey watched with pained eyes. She knew they were all struggling...

"Ladies and gentlemen, here's Patricia-" Jade chokes in, "-We should all listen to her!"

"Did-" Patricia's British voice comes through Kevin's body, "Did you see them!?" She's astonished by Mr. Glass and David Dunn, "They are both extraordinary!" Patricia speaks with such confidence and grace, as if there is not a bullet wound in her, "I never doubted- I-I-" She pulls Casey in by her sweatshirt.

Casey just lets this happen, she knows that this will be the last time she ever sees her kidnapper... But the last time she sees the one person who ever understood, who ever took care of her... She cares so much for Kevin... It's terrible to see them all fighting over the light. Because this is the last time they ever have to see anything.

"Never let them tell you," Patricia whispers, blue optics burning with the last bit of passion left in her, "that I doubted it..."

Kevin flashes back into the light, confused optics looking up at Casey, "They're all so scared..." He looks away.

Casey gives him a smile, even with the tears rushing out.

"But I told them that I'm gonna hold the light now..." Kevin nods, neck muscles straining from the others attempting to get in, "...Are you really my friend?"

Casey couldn't help but softly laugh. They've never had a friend... "Yes." She nods with a smile. Even with her abuse, she knew that somehow... someway... Kevin and his personalities were all different people in just one body.

That gives him determination, somehow. Even when death is around the corner. "Then, I'm gonna hold the light until the end." He nods confidently, a smile gracing his face, "Til' the very end." He chuckled in pain.

She had never seen Kevin like this.

So happy. He seemed... free. Normal.

As if there wasn't a bullet in his side.

"It's not so bad," He strained, tears falling down his face, "Bein' in the light." His blue optics glazed over as his gaze remained on her.

Casey nods, looking down to his wound. Blood was everywhere officially and she just looked back up to the man with a pained smile, "Kevin..."

With one last look at the girl that Dennis kidnapped, Patricia took care of, Jade and Hedwig hung out with, Barry adored, the Beast submitted to... Kevin didn't even get to realize that he was gone. That his presence left the Earth and his mind would no longer be suffering. That Kevin Wendell Crumb was free.


End file.
